The Book
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: John-Boy and Jason both get exciting opportunities, or so they think, as only one turns out to be real. Fall 1935.
1. Chapter 1

_In those gray and grinding days of the Depression, we often found comfort in the old, familiar Proverbs. We knew that in unity, there was strength, that blood was thicker than water, that to err was human and to forgive divine. Usually, we never examined these truths too closely, but in the autumn of 1935, I discovered through pain and remorse just how profoundly true they were. I was a newlywed had a new baby sister, and was a college freshman, thinking of myself as invincible and on top of the world. But I was soon to find out that I could never count on anything for sure._

 **September 25, 1935**

"Hey!" Grandpa smiled at his grandchildren as they drove into the yard with a boat in the bed of the truck one Wednesday afternoon in early Autumn. John was driving. "What on earth have you got here?"

"It's a boat." Jim Bob smiled.

"And its' all ours!" Erin added enthusiastically.

"You know Mr. Charmichael, the one who owns that big house on Rockfish river?" Ben asked.

Grandpa nodded. "Yeah."

"Well it WAS his." Ben, the businessman, grinned with pride.

"Well how much did he pay you to haul it away."

"Let's go get Jason, John-Boy, and Jenny!" Erin was excited to show off their siblings' new prized possession.

"And Mary Ellen and Joy." Elizabeth added, not wanting to leave out her other two sisters.

The family was thrilled when little Joy Olivia Walton made her entrance on September 16, 1935. Everyone was happy to have another baby in the house and the girls were thrilled to have another sister to finally even out "the score," making John and Olivia's family comprise of four sons and four daughters. Jenny, too, was a newcomer to the family. She and John-Boy got married in June and were now living about two miles from the rest of the family. Jenny's step-mother, Eula, lived about five miles from John-Boy and Jenny. The newlyweds loved having all three of their parents close by.

"Maybe we can unload it now." Erin suggested.

John helped Elizabeth jump down from the truck bed. "Not now, we'll unload it after supper. In fact, it can wait until after the dishes are done and the homework's finished."

Elizabeth and Erin groaned. "Oh Daddy."

"Daddy's right. There's nothing more that could possibly happen to this boat that hasn't happened to it before." Grandpa assured his granddaughters.

"We're gonna fix it up and sail it on the pond." Elizabeth said.

"We're gonna give it a name and everything." Jim Bob added.

"Why don't we call it _Ile De France_?" Erin suggested.

"I think that name has been taken, Honey." John smiled.

"Might I suggest _Cork_?" Grandpa asked.

Ben furrowed his brow. " _Cork_? Why _Cork_?"

"Cause cork is the floating-est material there is known to man. And you're gonna need all the help you can possibly get with this sorry mess."

Ben chuckled. "Grandpa!"

After supper, Mary Ellen, Erin and Elizabeth cleared the table faster than the speed of light.

"You children oughtta get a boat more often." Olivia smiled.

"Erin, I'm not through yet!" Grandma scolded. "Hold your horses!"

"Daddy, can we go work on the boat now?" Ben's eyes lit up.

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yeah!" Came the chant of all the children.

John nodded to his father. "Pa, let's set it up on some sawhorses and they can work on it."

"That's one way of keeping her afloat." Zeb chuckled.

"There's nothing to fixing that boat." Esther said. "You just put some bandages on it."

"John-Boy, Jenny, do you want to come?" Jason asked.

"I'd love to." Jenny smiled.

"John-Boy?" Jason asked.

"In a minute." John-Boy said.

"What's wrong, College Man? You too grown up for a little fun." Jason teased as he and Jenny went outside.

Olivia looked at John-Boy and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Well, I was gonna ask you what's wrong, but I knew you'd say 'Nothing Mama,' so I'm not gonna ask."

John-Boy snickered. "Well, it's that special writing class I've been trying to get into for a long time."

"Is that it, they won't accept you?"

"No, they did accept me, that was the problem."

"John-Boy, you've been talking and talking about that class for months, are you telling me you don't want to get in it?"

"I just don't think I belong there. Everyone else in the class is a sophomore. They've even got a senior who's supposedly writing a novel in verse. I'm the only freshman in the entire class. Jenny thinks I should drop out, but I'd like to finish what I've started."

"It's a feather in your cap."

John-Boy sighed. "That's true. I just don't think I'm gonna measure up to it."

"Brooding about it isn't gonna help. What you need is to keep busy. I'm sure your siblings can find you something to do on that boat."

John-Boy nodded and even smiled slightly. "Okay. Maybe if we get it into shipshape, I can escape in it before class tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**September 26, 1935**

The next morning, John-Boy's teacher, Mr. Andrews , took roll.

"Mr. Tatlock,"

"Here."

"Miss Webb,"

"Here."

"Mr. Carpenter."

"Here."

"And of course, our newcomer, Mr. Walton. Since you weren't here for the first class, you missed my introductory speech, Mr. Walton."

The students cheered.

John-Boy chuckled quietly.

Mr. Andrews continued. "However, as not to deprive you, I'll repeat it."

The students booed.

Mr. Andrews raised his eyebrows. "In capsule form."

Cheering once again ensued.

"In a nutshell, I really can't tell you how to write. You're either a writer or you're not." Mr. Andrews was frank, but his tone softened. "Class, why don't you tell Mr. Walton about your projects?"

Answers ranged from actions occurring only mentally to a story about the end of the world symbolizing what actually happened when Rome fell.

John-Boy felt almost ashamed to say that he was writing short stories about his life and family back home.

"I'm not too sure, but I think _regionalism_ is dead." A female classmate of John-Boy said.

"Really Miss Webb, has anyone told Thomas Wolfe?" Mr. Andrews interjected.

The other students chuckled at Miss Webb's expense.

"What approach are you taking?" A male classmate, a couple years older than John-Boy, inquired.

"Pretty realistic, I think." John-Boy was honest.

The young man continued. "Well Sinclair Lewis did some good reportage, but, these days, I think you need a larger frame."

Another male classmate concurred. "Exactly. You know, Mr. Walton, you can do what Proust did with _The French Bourgeoisie_."

Miss Webb wasn't one to hide her opinions. "You must have sociopolitical overtones. Without that, work is meaningless in this day and age."

John-Boy felt his face flush. "Well, I, uh, I just write about my family and the way I see them. I'm a newlywed and want to depict my wife in the way I see her. I want to show who my siblings are in their true personalities."

"Good enough, Mr. Walton. You're doing what every beginning writer should do, write about what you know."

Miss Webb went on another rant. "That's all very well and good, but maybe he should know more."

"Thank you Miss Webb," Mr. Andrews overemphasized, hoping she would get the signal that her time to speak was over about 10 minutes ago. He went back to the class agenda. "Miss Barstow, why don't you read a bit for us from your new work?"

John-Boy felt ashamed as he listened to his classmates reading. He could never write like them.

 _What am I doing in here? I should have just listened to Jenny. I don't belong here! They're writing about complex things. I've never wanted to write about things like this. I've always wanted to write about what I know._

When John-Boy pulled into his parents' yard, he found Jenny watching his siblings try and move the boat. Mary Ellen, Ben, and Jim Bob were on one side while Jason and Erin were on the other.

"Pull!" Elizabeth oversaw the project.

"It didn't budge an inch!" Ben was exasperated.

"Just in time." Jim Bob smiled.

"Oh no, I'm really sorry guys, I've had a tough day.

"Gee John-Boy, you're not the only one who goes to school, you know." Mary Ellen stated plainly.

"Yeah, I had a tough time. I got a 'D' in spelling." Jim Bob added.

John-Boy looked at the boat. "You trying to close that seam?"

Erin nodded.

"Do I get to be captain if I figure a way to do it?" John-Boy asked.

"It's a deal." Erin smiled and shook her brother's hand.

"Hey, what about me? I've been your cheerleader all along." Jenny teased.

John-Boy looked over at his wife and laughed. "She's my co-captain, okay?"

The siblings agreed.

John-Boy walked over to the boat. "Let me have the ends of the rope, please."

Jim Bob and Erin handed their respective ends to the senior Walton.

"Thank you." John-Boy said. "Jim Bob, I need you to bring me that length of pipe there."

"Sure." Jim Bob said and he turned to get it.

John-Boy tied the ropes around the pipe and began to turn the pipe in circles.

Erin looked at Jason, her eyes shining in amazement.

"It's working." Jason smiled.

Elizabeth clapped.

"Ben, now you see the value of a man with a little know-how." John-Boy smiled, patting his brother on the back.

"You're a mechanical genius." Jim Bob smiled. "And you're smart too." He playfully punched John-Boy in the arm.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." John-Boy smiled.

"I've always known the value of a man with a little know-how." Jenny grinned as she kissed her husband.

"Hello Beautiful, how was your day?" John-Boy asked.

"Fine. I spent the morning cleaning the house and then this afternoon, I came over here and have been moral support for your siblings. Your mama invited us to stay for supper. How was your day?"

"Let's go for a walk. I'll tell you about it." John-Boy said.

Mary Ellen looked over at John-Boy. "John-Boy, are you gonna write about our book? I think it would make a good story."

John-Boy's eyes met Mary Ellen's. "Little Sister, last week I would have thought so too. Right now, I'm not sure at all."

John-Boy and Jenny turned to go for their walk.

That evening after supper, John-Boy and Jenny went back to their house. John-Boy sat on the sofa and rested his head in his hands.

Jenny sat next to him. "Your mind looks like it's racing, John. What's the matter?"

"Tomorrow I have to bring in a sample of my work."

"With all the stories you've written since the beginning of the semester, you must be able to find something you think is good."

"I think they're all good. The question is, are they good enough?"

Jenny sort of chuckled. "Good enough for what?"

John-Boy sighed. "Jenny, the people in this class are… they're very sophisticated. They're very discriminating. It's not as easy to impress them as it is to impress you."

"Since when have you been out to impress other people? John, that was one quality I saw in you from the beginning that I admired. You weren't afraid to blaze your own trail."

"That's not what I mean." John-Boy said. "It's just that they know so much more than I do about thess things. They're interested in very important themes for their work."

"You're feeling that your stories aren't serious enough?"

John-Boy nodded as his eyes met Jenny's. "That's exactly what I'm feeling. To tell you the truth, I'm wondering if I really have anything at all to say as a writer."

"John, don't talk like that."

"Jenny, it's a terrible feeling when you start to wonder if what you want to say is important or meaningful to other people."

Jenny squeezed her husband's hand. "Your feelings are in an uproar because you're having to prove yourself to strangers for the first time. But that's gonna happen from now on and you've just gotta get used to it."

"That's terrible."

"I wish I could help. There's really nothing I can do."

John-Boy laughed and put his head in his hands.

"Except tell when to go to bed. Why don't we call it a night, John?"

"Sounds good to me, Darlin'." John-Boy smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**September 27, 1935**

Olivia walked into Ike Godsey's store.

Ike looked up from his paper. "Oh hi, Olivia, nice to see you. That material you ordered is here."

"Thanks Ike. Jason wanted me to ask if his harmonica had come in yet."

Ike shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sorry. Here's something you may be interested in." Ike pointed to an advertisement in the paper. "Grogran's Department Store is having a Fall fashion show."

"I never miss one of these." Olivia said sarcastically. "I can't see any point in going all the way to Charlottesville to look at a bunch of dresses that I can't afford to buy." While looking at the paper, however, Olivia found an ad that interested her. _**Attention Authors!**_ was the headline.

"That dress catch your eye?" Ike asked.

"Ike, have you finished with this?"

"Oh sure, yeah."

"Do you mind if I take it with me?"

"Oh no, go ahead."

"Thank you."

"Must be something pretty interesting in there."

"Oh no, nothing special. Happy late birthday, by the way."

The storekeeper who had married into the Walton family had turned 40 on September 24th. Ike had married John's cousin Corabeth in June.

"Thanks Olivia." Ike smiled.

"Did you and Corabeth have a good day?"

"Oh I didn't want anything fancy, but Corabeth insisted on taking me to Charlottesville for supper and a movie. We had a good time."

Olivia smiled. "Well I'm glad."

"Here's your fabric, Olivia."

"Thanks Ike. Have a good afternoon. Tell Corabeth I said hello."

"I'll do that. She'll be back on Monday. She just went to Doe Hill for the weekend. Thank you Olivia."

That afternoon, Olivia drove to Charlottesville to check out the advertisement she had seen in the paper.

"Come in, Miss…"

"Mrs. Walton." Olivia smiled.

"Mrs. Walton, have a seat please."

"Thank you."

"And what have you brought us? Have you written a novel?"

"Oh no, this is my son's work. He's 19 and a very fine writer, at least I think so."

"Well we want to believe that as much as we do. After all, without new writers, what would publishers do?"

"Do you publish short stories?"

"Certainly, if they're good."

"Do I leave these with you? They're only a few samples. John-Boy's written a lot more."

"You just leave them with me, Mrs. Walton, and we'll be giving you an opinion by the end of the week." The man smiled.

"The address is here and I'd appreciate it if you send your reply addressed to me. My son doesn't know I'm here and if you turn him down, it might be better if he never knew."

"You should think more positively. We just may consider your son's work good and want to publish it. Think of that." The man smiled.

"I will, but I'd still appreciate it if you send the reply addressed to me."

"Certainly. I look forward to reading your son's novel."

"Short stories." Olivia gently corrected.

"Oh right, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"And as I said, we'll be in touch."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

After school, Jason ran into the general store. "Ike, did my harmonica come in yet?"

"Now stop it, will you? I'm sick and tired of you coming in and asking when that harmonica's gonna come in!" Ike was exasperated.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Soft-spoken Jason replied.

"You know why?" Ike continued. A smile spread across his face. "Because it came in."

Jason laughed, happy it had come in and that he hadn't angered his cousin-in-law. "Thanks Ike! Oh look at that, brand new!"

Ike admired the new instrument as well.

"Hold it," Ike said with a smile. "94 cents. Cash on delivery."

Jason reached into his jeans pocket. "Got it right here. Exact change, 94 cents."

"I like a customer like you Jason." Ike smiled.

Jason smiled and sat on the pop cooler. He began to play the new harmonica.

"That's a catchy tune." Ike smiled.

"Thanks, I wrote it myself." Jason replied.

A customer walked in. "Ike, you got any Wings cigarettes?"

"Sure do." Ike replied.

"I'll take a pack of them and a Hershey's bar."

"Okay."

The customer looked over at Jason.

"Here you go." Ike smiled and handed the customer his items.

"Thanks." The man said, walking over to Jason.

Jason looked up. "It's new. I couldn't wait to try it out."

"You play that thing pretty good, you sure do." The customer complimented.

"Thank you." Jason smiled.

"What else do you do?"

"Oh, I play a little guitar. I sing too."

"He's one of the most talented young men that I know." Ike smiled. "He's my cousin by marriage. I'm pretty proud of all he's done."

The customer smiled. "Have you ever done it professionally?" he asked Jason.

"I won an amateur contest once." Jason said. "I want to be professional one of these days."

"It may be sooner than you think, Son."

"How's that?"

"Well that all depends." The customer cleared his throat. "Have you ever heard of Bobby Bigalow and The Haystack Gang?"

"Oh sure, they play all over Virginia. What about them?"

"Well I travel with them and it just so happens that we need a new man when we're here in these parts."

Jason's eyes widened and he jumped off the pop cooler in excitement. "You mean, maybe I could play with the Haystack Gang? Starting when?"

The customer chuckled. "Slow down a minute, Boy. Like I said, it all depends. Bobby would have to hear you."

"When?"

"Well, now don't get your hopes up too high. Bobby's pretty picky. But you show up at the barn dance hall in Scottsville a week from today at 5:00. If you don't see me, tell Bobby that Casper Tice sent you. And then we'll see."

Jason smiled. "I surely will."

The customer smiled and went to leave. He turned around. "Oh, what's your name, so I can tell Bobby who to expect?"

"Walton. Jason Walton."

"All right. A week from tonight at 5:00."

Jason smiled and nodded. "I'll be there. Thank you."

Mr. Tice left the store.

Jason walked over to the storekeeper. "Ike, two weeks from now, I might be a real professional musician!"

Ike smiled and nodded. "Your mama and daddy are gonna have the biggest surprise of their lives."

"You know, I don't think I'm gonna tell anybody about getting to meet Bobby Bigalow until after it happens."

"You'll take all of the joy out of it."

"No Ike, really, promise me you won't mention it." Jason was serious. "I'll say I met Mr. Tice and later if I do get a job, then that's different. I'll tell the world!"

"So will I." Ike smiled. "And I'll keep your promise too. Mums the word."

Jason smiled. "Thanks Ike."

He shook the storekeeper's hand. He couldn't help but laugh. He was just giddy with excitement.

 _Bobby Bigalow and The Haystack Gang! What an honor!_


	4. Chapter 4

**September 27, 1935**

That evening, John-Boy drove home to his parents' house.

Mary Ellen was sitting out on the porch.

"Welcome home, College Man." She smiled. "How was your writing class today?"

"Not so good. I read them the story about Benji, the terrier I had when I was a little boy."

"That's a really good story. I liked it."

"I thought so too. But do you know what the class said? They said it was nice. 'Nice.'"

"I guess they could've said it was lousy." Mary Ellen tried to lighten her brother's frustration.

John-Boy nodded. "True. I guess I wasn't thinking about it that way."

Mary Ellen smiled. "Jenny's inside. She's upstairs babysitting Joy. She's such a natural with babies, she's gonna make a great mom one day."

John-Boy smiled and went inside.

"I'm home." He called out. "Sorry I'm late, I was at the library."

Olivia ran to her son. "John-Boy, I thought you'd never get home!" She beamed thrust a letter into her son's hand. "Here."

"What's this?"

"Read it."

John-Boy looked at the letter. " _Magestic press. Mrs. Olivia Walton_. Mama, this is yours."

"John-Boy, please open it an read it."

John-Boy laughed. "Okay. Okay."

He opened the letter and read it. " _Dear Mrs. Walton, congratulations. Your son is an exciting new talent in the regional vein._ What is this?"

Olivia could barely contain her enthusiasm. "Go on, read it!"

John-Boy continued. " _We are most eager to publish his short stories!_ What?! Is this real?! They're going to publish me! Oh my Lord!"

"Jenny! Daddy! Grandpa! Grandma! Everyone, come see this!" John-Boy called to his family. He about fell down the stairs he was so pumped up on adrenaline.

Olivia laughed. "John-Boy, calm down."

"I'm gonna be published!" John-Boy announced. "Look at that!"

Erin squealed and hugged her older brother.

"Is this real John?" Jenny asked.

John-Boy thrust the letter into Jenny's hands.

"Oh John!" she squealed as he picked her up and hugged her.

"I can't believe this! Look at this!"

Mary Ellen hugged her brother.

"I've been writing in my diary every night since I learned how to put words on paper and it's gonna happen!" John-Boy couldn't believe his dream was finally coming true!

Ben hugged him. Grandma was next to congratulate John-Boy, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a squeeze.

"I'm gonna be published! Listen. _We are most eager to publish your short stories. We will need at least six more stories for a full-length volume and if they are of the same caliber of the ones we've read, a contract will be forthcoming._ "

"Oh John-Boy!" Elizabeth hugged her brother.

"Your brother's gonna be famous!" John-Boy kissed Joy's forehead.

Jason ran into the house. "Hey, you wanna hear something?"

"You're missing all the excitement. John-Boy's gonna have a book come out." Mary Ellen enthusiastically filled her brother in on the latest news.

"What?" Jason's eyes widened.

John-Boy ran over to Jason, showing him the letter. "Look at this. _Magestic Press_. Charlottesville, Virginia. They're gonna publish me! It's real!"

A smile the size of Texas spread across Jason's face. He threw his arms around his brother and gave him a fierce hug. "Congratulations!"

Jason slapped his knee and laughed out loud. He and his brother were going places!

"Mama did it all by herself!" Erin bragged on her mother.

"They say that behind every great man is a woman." Grandpa teased.

"You just bear that in mind, Zeb." Grandma jabbed Grandpa in the rib.

"Get thee behind me, Old Woman." Zeb said, pulling Grandma in for a kiss.

"Oh Zeb!" she smiled.

"Boy has it been some day for this family. John-Boy's gonna have a book published and I…" Jason began but was cut off.

"Mama, I'm gonna dedicate this book to you." John-Boy beamed.

"John-Boy!" Olivia smiled. "That's far too generous."

"To Olivia Walton." John-Boy insisted.

"The **whole** family." Olivia persuaded.

Jason spoke up only to be cut off again. "Say everybody, I met this man…"

"I know what I'll do!" John-Boy announced. "I'll dedicate it to Zebulon and Esther and John and Olivia and Jenny and Elizabeth and Jason and Mary Ellen!"

Mary Ellen jumped with excitement and hugged John-Boy again.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" John-Boy went on.

Jason's smile faded, realizing there was no way he could get a word in edgewise. He went out and sat on the front porch. Jenny noticed Jason leave and step onto the porch. She followed him.

Jenny found her brother-in-law on the front porch in the swing.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it Jason?" she asked, sitting next to him.

He nodded. "It's great news for John-Boy for sure. I'm really happy for him."

"I can tell you are. But I can also tell that something's on your mind. Is something the matter?"

Jason sighed. "Promise not to tell?"

Jenny looked directly into Jason's blue eyes. "You have my word, Jason."

"Well, today I went to Ike's to see if my harmonica had come in yet."

Jenny nodded. "John-Boy and I know you've been waiting for it. Had it come in yet?"

Jason nodded. "It did. I was really excited that it had come in. I ordered it close to three weeks ago and was wondering when it would show up."

Jenny smiled. "Well I'm glad it came in. Did you get to play it at all?"

Jason chuckled. "I couldn't wait to, so I began playing right there in Ike's store. While I was playing, a man came in. Jenny, I didn't realize until I started talking to him, but he works for Bobby Bigalow. You know who that is, right?"

"Oh sure. John-Boy and I listen to him and the Haystack Gang every Friday morning and then again on Sunday mornings. I love his music."

"So do I." Jason said. "Anyway, he offered me a job. A job, Jenny, to play with Bobby Bigalow and the Haystack Gang!"

"Oh Jason, that's wonderful! Congratulations!" she hugged her brother-in-law.

"Thanks! I have to audition and get Bobby Bigalow's stamp of approval first, but it's just so exciting to think that it may happen. It just might happen."

"That's great Jason, I'm so happy for you!" Jenny smiled. She paused. "Was that what you were trying to tell everyone inside?"

Jason nodded.

"Oh Jason,"

"And I'm not gonna tell them now. Not yet anyway. I don't want to steal the stage from John-Boy."

Tears filled Jenny's eyes. She knew Jason loved his older brother a lot, but she hadn't fully realized just how much until now. "Jason, that is one of the kindest things you can do."

"Please keep my secret Jenny."

She nodded. "I will. It'll be hard, but I will."

Jason smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"John-Boy will be so happy for you when you tell him. But I won't say anything."

"I appreciate that."


	5. Chapter 5

**September 30, 1935**

On Monday morning, John-Boy attended class.

Miss Webb spoke to John-Boy. "Have you heard anything from your publisher yet?"

"No, I imagine it takes a little while. I've sent them six other stories as requested, though."

"And the contract, has it arrived yet?" One of John-Boy's male classmates inquired.

"Maybe today." John-Boy said.

"Which ones did you send them, John?" Mr. Andrews asked, looking up from his book.

John-Boy sighed. "Well I sent them some that I haven't brought in here. And I sent them the one about the dog. You remember, I read that one in class last week?"

"Yes I remember. Do you think that was a wise choice?"

John-Boy didn't hesitate. "Oh yes. I think it has the right sort of innocence to put into a collection of early work."

Mr. Andrews pursed his lips and nodded his head, clearly considering this. "Possibly." He continued. "At any rate, I think people will find it pleasant reading."

"Well I hope I get a stronger response than that."

"I hope so too." Mr. Andrews said.

John-Boy didn't like this answer.

Mr. Andrews continued. "For the moment, let's get back to the business of the class. Miss Barstow, are you ready to read?"

John-Boy listened as his classmate read a story that John-Boy was convinced was far better than his.

That evening, Jason drove to Scottsville to audition. He walked up to the well-lit barn. He heard faint guitar playing, assuming it was Bobby.

Jason bravely walked into the barn.

 _Even if I don't get this, I won't be any worse off._ He thought to himself.

Mr. Tice greeted Jason with a smile. "Hello there."

"Hi Mr. Tice." Jason returned the greeting.

"Hey Bobby," Mr. Tice called. "This is the boy I've been telling you about." Mr. Tice turned to Jason. "What'd you say your name was?"

"Jason Walton."

Mr. Bigalow smiled and nodded. "Bobby Bigalow. Nice to meet you."

Jason was a little star struck as he shook Bobby's hand. He tried his best not to let it show. "I know. I've admired your playing for a long time, Sir." Jason smiled.

"Well not too long, I hope. I'm barely out of diapers myself." Bobby teased. Jason figured Bobby was around 10-15 years older than him.

Bobby continued. "Casper here tells me you play real good and he liked the way you look. How'd you like to play with the Haystack Gang?"

Jason's heart jumped into his throat. Just the very thought of it made him excited. It would be such an honor! He didn't know what to say.

"Let's see what you do." Bobby smiled, pulling up a chair.

"Now?" Jason asked.

"No time like the present, I always say." Bobby smiled.

"You said you could sing." Mr. Tice said.

Jason nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Do us a chorus of something." Bobby said. "What do you like?"

"Would _Sweet Betsey From Pike_ be okay?"

Bobby smiled and nodded. "You bet."

Mr. Tice winked at Jason.

Jason played the guitar and began to sing the familiar western song.

Halfway through the second verse, Bobby cut Jason off.

"Jason."

"Yes Sir," Jason didn't know how to read Bobby's body language. He was sitting somewhat back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Let me tell you Son, you're good. Real good." A grin spread across Bobby's face, taking all Jason's fears away.

Mr. Tice winked at Jason. "What'd I tell you?"

Jason smiled. "Well thank you."

"You play real good." Bobby turned to a couple men in the barn. "Doesn't he?"

The two men smiled and nodded. "He's real good." One went on to say. Jason assumed these two men were part of "The Haystack Gang."

Bobby smiled and nodded.

Jason smiled. "Thank you!"

Back at John and Olivia's, John-Boy and Jenny had come over. Eula was over as well.

"Once I sign this, it means I'm a professional writer." John-Boy smiled.

"Let me have a look at that, Son." John said.

"It's just a standard writing contract, I've checked it." John-Boy said.

"If it's so 'standard,' why haven't I gotten to see it yet?" Jenny asked. "Let your daddy read it."

"Just hurry up and sign it." Olivia told John-Boy.

"Another minute won't make any difference." John tried to persuade his wife.

"I just wanna say one thing before I do this, though." John-Boy said. "This really is the happiest day of my life. The day I married my beautiful bride will always be number one, but this is a very close second." John-Boy smiled, drawing Jenny close to him.

John-Boy continued. "None of this would be possible without every one of you."

"I'm so proud of you John." Eula smiled.

"Thank you." He grinned.

"All right Son," John said. "Now let me see this."

"I'm gonna go get the pen." Elizabeth said, jumping off John's lap.

"I'll get the ink." Jim Bob added.

Eula held Joy. "She's so beautiful Olivia."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled. "We're all very proud of her."

"And she has good reason to be proud of her oldest brother." Eula said.

John-Boy smiled.

"Look here," John said. "It says you have to be over 21 or a parent or guardian has to sign along with you."

"You're only 19." Erin said.

"Where?" John-Boy asked.

"Now let's just calm down a bit. Maybe you missed some other things here." John said.

"Daddy, this isn't necessary."

"John, listen to your daddy." Jenny insisted.

John-Boy picked up the paper. "Daddy, if it's okay with you, I'd like to have Mama sign since she started all this."

"Now Livy… Just a second… Liv!" John tried to slow his wife down, but his efforts were to no avail.

Olivia smiled and handed the paper to her son. "John-Boy."

John-Boy signed as well.

"You write good and clear now so they can read it." Esther said.

John-Boy rolled his eyes, but deep down really appreciated his grandmother's concern and desire to see him succeed.

"Maybe you oughtta practice it a few times." Erin suggested.

"I'm just gonna write my name." John-Boy laughed.

"Does it say anything in there about your picture on the cover?" Olivia asked.

"Mama!"

"I'm serious!" she insisted. "If it doesn't, you outhgtta right it in."

"Here goes." John-Boy signed his name.

The whole room was silent, even little Joy. They all stared as they watched him sign the contract.

When he had signed, everyone cheered.

Jason thought that now was surely the moment to tell the rest of the family his exciting news. "Maybe I oughtta see about a contract." He smiled.

John-Boy grinned. "Oh, are you gonna be a writer too, Jason?"

"No, but see, I might be able to play with Bobby Bigalow soon. And…" The words went over everyone's heads.

"Do you know what happened to me on the way to class today?" John-Boy asked. "A girl stopped and asked me for my autograph!"

Jason smiled. It was a genuine smile. He truly was happy for his brother.

 _Maybe it was premature of me to try and tell everyone. This is probably for the best. If it turns out I don't get the job, then I won't have to explain myself. This really is better._ Jason tried to convince himself. But he knew this wasn't true.


	6. Chapter 6

**September 30, 1935**

After walking down to Ike and Corabeth's to mail the letter, John-Boy came back to his parents' house. John and Olivia were sitting on the porch swing when he walked up.

"Good, I'm glad you're still up." He smiled.

"Ben gave Eula a ride home. Jenny's upstairs with the girls. They just love having her around. It's like she really was their older sister." Olivia smiled.

John-Boy grinned and sat down. He took in a breath of the chilly Autumn night air. The crickets were chirping and a gentle breeze made him feel cool and refreshed.

"John-Boy, it's been quite a day for you." John said.

John-Boy sighed. "Yes it has. I'd better go get Jenny so we can head home." He turned to his parents before going inside. "I may have to come up with a second collection before you know it."

Olivia turned to her husband and smiled. "Imagine that, a second book."

John smiled, but he knew to be on alert. He hoped everything was what it seemed to be.

 **October 1, 1935**

On Tuesday during writing class, John-Boy asked Mr. Andrews a question. "Mr. Andrews, do you know the name of the youngest writer ever published?"

Without even looking up, Mr. Andrews answered. "I don't believe I do, Mr. Walton." He finally looked up. "But I could try and find out for you. Or you could avail yourself of the library."

"Yes I think I'll do that."

Miss Webb spoke next. "John, I belong to a literary society that meets in Westham twice a month. I was telling them about you and they would like you to speak on the short story as a literary form."

"Me?"

Miss Webb smiled and nodded.

John-Boy was taken back by the sudden news. "I guess I could give it a try."

"Then I'll tell them you accept?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Thank you John."

The room was silent for a moment. Mr. Andrews broke the silence. "John,"

John-Boy looked up from his paper.

"There's been another request for you to speak."

"Yes Sir?"

"Are you familiar with program called _The Roving Reporter_?"

"Yes, my family listens to it at home all the time."

"Well, Timothy Collins, that's the reporter's actual name, he's a next-door neighbor of mine. When he heard about your good fortune, he expressed an interest in having you interviewed on his program."

"He's gonna put me on the radio?" John-Boy grinned.

"If you're willing. He wants to come right here into the classroom and cut what he calls an electrical transcription."

John-Boy was familiar with the term. "That's one of those record things and then they replay it when the program is broadcast?"

"That's right." Mr. Andrew nodded.

One of John-Boy's classmates felt like saying something sarcastic. "So you can be home in your living room listening to the sound of your own voice in comfort. Progress sure brings strange things with it."

Mr. Andrews ignored this comment. "Well John, you don't have to make up your mind just this minute, but I presume you could use a little publicity. It'd be kind of good for book sales, that sort of thing."

"Oh yes, yes I'd like to. Maybe I could read a story and we could discuss it after."

"Well it's only a 3-minute interview."

John-Boy's smile faded. "Oh, well that's okay. I'd love to do it whenever it's convenient for him."

Mr. Andrews smiled. "Good. Well, now that that's taken care of, let's get back to class. You have last week's assignments in front of you and I think I've graded them rather generously."

"B minus?" John-Boy wasn't happy with his score.

"As I said, John, I think I've graded them rather generously."

"I'm sure." John-Boy said.


	7. Chapter 7

**October 1, 1935**

That evening after supper, the children continued to work on the boat.

"Mary Ellen, what's the point of putting that in there now?" Ben asked.

"Because they're ready and it makes the boat look nice." Mary Ellen said. She was putting ribbons in the boat.

"Yeah, but when you paint around the inside, it's gonna get all smeared up." Ben explained.

"Ben you're so logical." Mary Ellen said.

"Maybe that's because she is one." Erin said.

"Why do you girls stick together anyway?" Jim Bob wondered.

"Well, we need to." Elizabeth said.

"What for?" Jim Bob asked.

"Because Mary Ellen said so." Elizabeth said.

Grandpa came outside from the house. "Heave ho, me Hearties!" he greeted his grandchildren. "And wet 'em all over and a bottle of Recipe for the launching!"

"Oh you've changed your tune, Old Man, but I've known all along that they'd get this boat in order." Grandma smiled.

"Esther, for your faith in this project, I will carve a figurehead and use you as a model." Grandpa teased.

"Oh stop that!" Grandma scolded.

Grandpa just laughed.

"The boat looks great." Jenny smiled.

"Thanks!" Ben grinned. "Daddy, what time is Jason coming home? We need him to help us."

"Early I guess, he said he had something to do."

"What about John-Boy?"

"He stayed home to study." Jenny said. "That's why I came over here. I didn't want to bug him."

Ben sighed.

"How about my giving you a hand?" Zeb offered.

"Sure Grandpa." Ben smiled.

"You're the best Grandpa ever!" Erin grinned.

"Well thank you, Honey. I sure do try."

Meanwhile Jason was in Scottsville playing with the band. He played _Little Brown Jug_ along with Bobby as the guests in the barn danced. Bobby sang as he played. He sounded just like he did when Jason listened to him on the radio! His tenor voice was very pleasing to listen to. Bobby even let Jason sing the final chorus by himself!

When the song ended, everyone cheered. Jason couldn't stop grinning.

Bobby leaned over towards Jason. "Looks like you've got yourself a job Jason."

"You mean it?"

"Do I look like a fellow who says things that I don't mean? $3 a night anytime we play this area."

Jason could hardly believe his ears. This was really happening! "3 DOLLARS?!"

"Okay, okay, $3.50, but don't haggle on the bandstand, it's not professional." Bobby turned to the 'Haystack Gang' and gave them the title of the next song. " _I Wish I Was Single Again_."

 **October 2, 1935**

The next day after class, John-Boy, Jenny, Olivia, and Eula ran into Ike's store.

"Ike? Ike, is it here yet?" John-Boy asked, barely able to contain his enthusiasm.

The storekeeper smiled. "Yeah John-Boy, it's here. Came in about a half hour ago."

"Oh, thank you!" John-Boy smiled.

He ripped open the box. He stared at the sight in the box. "It's blue." He said. The cover of his books were blue. He picked up a book and stared at it for a second. He hugged his mother. "Oh Mama, it's beautiful!"

Jenny smiled and hugged Eula.

John-Boy paged through the book. "Look at that! My own words in print!"

"You should feel very proud." Corabeth smiled at her young cousin.

" _Short Stories: A Collection By John Walton Jr._ " John-Boy read the title. He then looked at his extended cousins. "Ike, Corabeth, this is for you." He handed them a book.

"We'd be proud to accept it." Ike smiled. He handed John-Boy a pen. "Would you write your name inside it?"

John-Boy smiled and opened the front cover of the book. He wrote inside the book and handed it back to the Ike and Corabeth.

Corabeth read the inscription. " _To my cousins, Ike and Corabeth Godsey, two of the people who made it possible for me to write these stories. Sincerely- John Walton Jr. October 2, 1935._ We'll treasure this always, John-Boy. Thank you."

"I'd like one too John-Boy." Eula smiled.

"With an autograph?" John-Boy asked.

"All the better." She smiled.

John-Boy signed and handed the book back to her. " _To my wonderful mother-in-law Eula, thank you for your support and love for me throughout this whole endeavor. You will always be a second mother to me. Your Loving Son-In-Law, John Walton Jr. October 2, 1935._ Thank you John, I'll keep it forever."

John-Boy picked up two more books and signed them.

" _To my parents, John and Olivia. Thank you for believing in me and starting my career as a writer. I love you both more than words can say. Your Loving Son- John Walton Jr. October 2, 1935._ "

" _To my beautiful bride, Jenny. Thank you for not giving up on me and always being there to support me. You're my best friend and only love. I'll love you forever and always. Your Loving Husband, John Walton Jr. October 2, 1935_."

Olivia and Jenny thanked John-Boy for his kind signature.

"Let's get these home and tell the others. Thank you Ike, Corabeth." John-Boy smiled.

Eula, Olivia, and Jenny followed.

John-Boy practically ran up the front porch steps when they got home.

"Daddy, here they are!" he announced. "Grandma, Grandpa, look at this!"

"Well, look at that, isn't that beautiful!" John smiled, picking up one of the books.

"My own words in print, such a strange and wonderful thing." John-Boy smiled. "Listen to this. _At night, across Virginia, across the old fought-upon earth, there comes a sweet darkness that sweeps down from the mountains, and laden with the scent of dogwood, flows across the hills and into the valleys._ "

John smiled.

John-Boy reached into the box. "Here's a letter. Must be a covering letter of some sort."

He opened it and read it silently. He paused. "Wait a minute, this can't be! This can't be right!"

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"A bill. A bill for $50." John-Boy said. "$50, the cost of the first printing, please remit. You may order more if you wish."

"You mean they printed them up, sent them to you, and charged you for them?" Eula asked.

John-Boy nodded. "It's a racket. It's a racket, that's what it is."


	8. Chapter 8

**October 4, 1935**

John-Boy chose not to attend classes on Friday. Instead, he went with Jenny, Eula, and his parents to Charlottesville to see a lawyer, Guffy, and have him read the letter.

After reviewing the letter, the lawyer had only one thing to say. "Yes, a very slick contract, very slick."

"Is it legal?" Olivia asked.

"Couldn't be more so. I hate to disappoint you people, but this contract is ironclad, and Olivia's signature here as parent settles that. Didn't anybody read this?"

"Well I thought I did."

"I wish you would have brought this to me before you signed it. I could've told you there was a catch."

"You mean they can just get away with that racket?" Eula asked.

"Oh, it's no racket, Eula. The name for this kind of publishing venture is called a 'vanity press' and it's a good name for it too."

John-Boy felt ashamed when he heard the word _vanity_.

Guffy continued. "You see, these printing houses appeal to the vanity of anyone who has a hankering to be published and is willing to pay for it."

John-Boy spoke in a louder volume than he intended to. "Well we didn't know we were getting into that kind of a deal! We thought it was a legitimate publishing offer!"

Jenny gently touched John-Boy's arm, hoping to calm her husband's anger.

"Did you get 50 books bound and all, properly bound?" Guffy asked.

"Yes Sir."

The lawyer nodded. "So they lived up to their contract. You can't exactly call that a racket."

"Guffy's right. There's nothing we can do about it except figure out how to pay." John said.

"Oh no Daddy, I'll take care of that. I don't want the family paying for my vanity." John-Boy insisted.

"Well it was my fault." Olivia said.

"Mama," John-Boy refused to let his mother take the blame. "Once that letter would've come, I would have done anything to get those books. I guess that's what those people count on. You're so busy thinking about your name on the spine of a book that you don't read the fine print. Daddy and Jenny were trying to tell me that."

"I guess we all went overboard when we got that letter." John said.

"I just kept right on going, didn't I?" John-Boy said.

"Thanks Sam." John said, using the lawyer's real name.

"I guess I'd better take this home with me. It'll do good to look at it from time to time."

That evening, John and Olivia told Zeb and Esther what had happened.

"The 'vanity press' they call it. Well, the Scripture said it 'all is vanity.'" Esther said.

"Vanity. I don't know how many times I've told this family not to sign something unless a lawyer reads the fine print upside down and inside out." Zeb said.

"Lots of times, Pa." John replied. "Except I didn't hear you say anything the other day when John-Boy was signing that contract right here."

"I…" Grandpa tried to defend himself, but Grandma slapped his hand and told him to 'stop it.'

"I wish he'd come out. When we got home, he went straight to our room and hasn't come out since. Eula and Jenny went outside to help the kids finish their boat, but John-Boy's just sittin' upstairs stewing."

"I'll go fetch him." Said Grandpa.

"No leave him be, Pa. He needs to be alone right now." John said.

Jason came in. "Boat's almost painted."

"How's she look?" John smiled.

"Come on out and see." Jason invited the adults outside.

"Not now Jason." Olivia said.

Jason looked at his mother. She looked very depressed. He figured she was upset about what happened to John-Boy.

"Oh," Jason said. "Okay. Uh, Daddy, can I use the truck tonight?"

"Well, now what are you doing on the side?" Grandpa inquired. "Some sort of new romantic business, like bootlegging?"

Grandma slapped Grandpa's arm. "Zeb, hush up!"

Jason laughed. "No, there's just someplace that I've got to be."

"This is the third time you've asked for it this week, Son. I'm gonna have to ask you where you want to go." John said.

Jason knew this was the moment he could finally share his good news. "I got a job." He said.

Olivia looked up from her coffee. "A job?"

"What?" John asked, grinning.

"Mama, it's terrific, I'm playing guitar and harmonica and singing with Bobby Bigalow and the Haystack Gang!"

Olivia's face lit up. "You're what?!"

"How long has this been going on?" John asked.

"Well I met this man at Ike's. It was the day Mama got the letter about John-Boy being published. Well, there was all the excitement about John-Boy and…"

"What about this man you met?" John asked.

"Well he had me come and try out for Bobby Bigalow and he liked me. So I work for him whenever they play around here. I get $3.50 a night. I've got almost $9 saved up."

Olivia's face spoke volumes at how proud she was of her second eldest child.

John patted Jason on the arm. "Why did you keep it such a secret, Son?"

Jason hesitated. He didn't want to hurt his family's feelings, but he decided to continue. "Well I tried to tell you, a couple times I guess. Everything was happening so fast with John-Boy, I didn't want to steal his thunder. Jenny came out on the porch one evening and I told her everything that happened. She kept my secret. It was hard to keep the secret between the two of us, but we did."

Olivia was ashamed. She put her head in her hands. "Oh Jason!"

Jason put an arm on his mother's shoulder. "It's okay." He assured her.

"Daddy, can I use the truck? I've gotta be in Scottsville by 8:00."

John looked at his parents and wife. "Why don't we all go along?" he said with a smile.

"Would you like to?" Jason asked.

"Might be just what this family needs." John smiled.

"I'll get the kids all scrubbed up. They must be covered with paint." Grandma said.

"They are." Jason chuckled. "Jenny and Eula offered to hose them down."

Grandma went outside to tell everyone they were going to see Jason play.

"I think I'd like to ask John-Boy myself." Jason said.

Olivia squeezed her son's hand. "I wish you would, Jason."

Jason smiled and nodded as he went upstairs.

Once Jason left the room, Olivia melted into tears. John hugged her.

Upstairs, Jason knocked on his parents' bedroom door, where John-Boy was. "John-Boy, it's me, Jase. Can I come in?"

There was a silence.

"It's important." Jason added.

John-Boy sighed. "The door's open."

Jason sat on the bed next to his brother. "John-Boy, the family is going to go to Scottsville to hear me where I'm working."

"Where' you're working?"

Jason smiled and nodded. "I'm singing and playing with Bobby Bigalow. Would you like to come?"

"That's wonderful! When did this happen?"

"Earlier this week."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to."

John-Boy sighed. "Yeah, I was just too busy thinking of myself as the next Pulitzer prize winner, wasn't I?"

Jason laughed. "Come with us."

John-Boy smiled as his eyes met Jason's. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Jason."

Jason grinned and he patted his brother on the back. "Good. I'll meet you downstairs."

In Scottsville, the entire family danced to _Skip To My Lou_. John-Boy didn't dance, but he watched as everyone else did. It gave him the opportunity to watch his brother at work. Jason looked very comfortable up on the stage. John-Boy knew Jason was loving every moment of the dance.

Meanwhile, the rest of the family danced in a lively manner. Grandpa danced with Grandma, John danced with Olivia, Ben danced with Elizabeth, Erin danced with Jim Bob. Eula, Jenny, and Mary Ellen took care of Joy while watching the others dance around. Mary Ellen jumped up and pulled John-Boy onto the dance floor with her. Soon, they too, were dancing around.

Everyone clapped for Jason and the band when they were though playing the song.

During a break, Olivia found Jason sitting in the bed of the truck, drinking a Pepsi.

"Jason, I've been looking for you." She said. "I guess I kind of overlooked you lately."

"Not that I've noticed."

"I feel bad. I was worried about John-Boy. He seemed so discouraged. Then when all the at book business started, I guess I just didn't give much thought to other people."

"Well you can't be everywhere at once."

Olivia smiled at the kindness and understanding of her son. She hugged him. "Oh Jason,"

Jason hugged her back. "I've gotta get back to work now."

Olivia smiled. She was very proud of her son and all his accomplishments. Even if things didn't go the way she had hoped they would for John-Boy, she could still celebrate in Jason's exciting new career!


	9. Chapter 9

**October 7, 1935**

On Monday, John-Boy went to class. It was the day of his interview.

"John, you're late." Mr. Andrews said.

"Yes Sir, I have to speak with you…"

Mr. Andrews cut him off. "John, I want you to meet Mr. Collins. Tim's the roving reporter and John Walton here is well, I guess, a new star in the literary firmament."

"Well that's what I…" John-Boy started but was once again cut off.

Mr. Collins led him to a microphone. "It's good to meet you John, we've gotta get going here."

"Mr. Collins…"

Mr. Collins shushed him. "We're going, John. Now don't worry about a thing and don't be nervous. Testing 1, 2, 3, testing. Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, this is Timothy Collins, your roving reporter. And our local luminary for this evening is a young man who's destined for fame as a writer."

John-Boy felt like he was going to throw up. None of what Mr. Collins was saying was true!

Mr. Collins continued. "His name is John Walton Jr. He's a freshman at Boatwright University and he's already begun his career as a professional writer. His first book, _A Collection Of Short Stories_ ,is on its way to being published and…"

"Excuse me, excuse me, that really isn't true." John-Boy insisted. He gulped. "I mean, it's partly true, but uh… well there's a lot more to it than that. Everybody doesn't know the whole story about it." He paused. "Well, I've always wanted to be published, but, I guess I've always dreamed about being published…" John-Boy went into the whole ugly story about what happened.

That evening, the entire family listened to John-Boy's interview on the radio.

" _But it wasn't the publishing company that deceived me. I really deceived myself. I just became so self-important that I really don't see how my wife or the rest of my family for that matter ever lived with me or how my classmates could even put up with me. And I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt."_

John-Boy came up on the step and stopped outside the door. John was the only one who noticed John-Boy. John-Boy made eye contact with his father. He held his finger to his lips. John nodded and returned his gaze to the floor.

" _My professor said it's an arrogant thing to be a writer and to think that you can create a world that's so interesting that people will pay money to buy your books or read your short stories. So maybe I just got a little too arrogant. I'd just like to say that it's a fine thing to be a writer. There's a very secret and wonderful joy when you put down a few words that really say what you meant to convey in the first place. And I'm just gonna keep on trying."_

Jason smiled, proud of his older brother, as he had been his entire life.

Olivia turned off the radio.

John subtly made eye contact with John-Boy again. John-Boy nodded.

"All right, everybody, upstairs to bed." Olivia said.

Eula carried Joy upstairs. Jenny picked up Elizabeth and tucked her in bed upstairs while everyone else followed.

John went to the door and stepped out onto the porch. "That was a nice talk, you said some mighty good things." He said with a smile.

"Thank you. I meant them."

"I know you did."

"These haven't been my best days, Daddy."

"I know. But I guess they're about over, huh?"

John-Boy nodded. "Yes they are. The family's gonna be mighty pleased to hear that."

 **October 8, 1935**

The next day after class, John-Boy and Jenny watched John-Boy's siblings take off in their boat.

"Come on in, Jenny. We'll make sure you don't get wet." Jim Bob smiled.

Jenny agreed.

"John-Boy,"

"No thanks Jim Bob, maybe another day. I'll just watch for now."

"Okay." Jim Bob said. They began to oar away from land in the small river.

"Come on John-Boy!" Jason called.

"Yeah come on!" Ben agreed.

"You're missing all the fun." Jenny teased.

"All right, I'm coming!" John-Boy smiled, wading through the water and jumping into the boat with his wife and siblings. Maybe things hadn't been great the last few weeks. But like his father had said the night before, his worst days were behind him. The rain was over, now it was time to enjoy the sunshine!

 _The scars of that first disappointment were a long time in healing, but they did heal. The best medicine, as always, was the sympathy and understanding of my family. And a ridiculous little rowboat that went a long way in helping me to forget._

Jenny was tired after supper, so John-Boy drove her and Eula home, but he came back to help Jason finish his homework. After finishing, Jason walked to the car with John-Boy to tell his brother goodnight.

"John-Boy, now that I'm making money, I can help you out with that bill for the books."

"No Jason, I'm gonna pay for that myself."

"Are you sure? I'd be glad to help out."

"No, really Jason, but thank you."

"John-Boy, I'm kind of glad you didn't take me up on it."

Both brothers laughed.

"Goodnight Jason."

"Goodnight John-Boy."


End file.
